The invention relates to a device for securing and retaining cables and wires in bundles, which facilitates their identification and handling by separating different types of cables and/or wires into different areas yet maintaining them in the same vicinity.
Different types of cables and wires enter and exit a junction box; for example, telephone cables, fiber optics and wires or cables for transmission of voice data and facsimile. In a complex telephone network, the number of cables and wires can be numerous and may result in a complex maze of cables and wires intertwined together in the area surrounding a junction box. Adding to the maze of a telephone network are other cables and wires that generally exist near a telephone junction box in the basement of a building, such as electrical cables, cables for television, etc. Hence, there is a need to bundle and separately retain each type of cables and wires that enter and exit a junction box, and those adjacent to the junction box, by allocating each type of cables and wires to a specific area where their identification and handling is simplified. Furthermore, separating different types of cables and wires into different areas minimizes the confusion, and possible servicing a wrong type of cables or wires.
A prior art device provides for the separation of wires by utilizing troughs for retaining the same type of wires together. The prior art trough has two arms extending from a base, with the tips of each arm almost touching each other, enclosing a space between the arms with a gap between the tips of the arms. The prior art trough is designed for inserting wires through the gap into the space between the arms. The gap is designed to only fit wires through. Hence, the prior art trough can secure and retain wires only. For use with a telephone network, the prior art trough is designed to be snap mounted onto the surface of a telephone junction box, adjacent to the exit and entry slots of the junction box, to properly secure and retain wires exiting and entering the junction box.
Although the prior art trough provides separation of different types of wires, it is sometimes desirable and helpful to collocate related types of cables and wires together in close vicinity, yet separately retained and bundled, to facilitate identification and handling. Furthermore, as the need to access cables are less frequent than wires, it is desirable to allocate cables in a separate area. For example, keeping telephone wires and telephone cables in the same vicinity while separating them from each other and from cables for television or electric cables.
Therefore, there is a need for an invention that retains cables, separates related cables and wires from each other and from other cables and wires yet keeps related cables and wires in the same vicinity.
The invention provides a device for securing and retaining different types of cables and wires separately, yet keeping related cables and wires in the same vicinity.
The invention provides a trough for separately retaining related cables and wires to facilitate their identification and handling.
The trough of the present invention comprises of a base having two arms extending therefrom. The two arms enclose a space therebetween for retaining a first type of cables or wires. Within the space of the two arms is a retainer hook for separately securing a second type of cables or wires. One of the arms is pivotable from an open to closed position, to allow the insertion of large sized or a large number of cables or wires into the space. The tips of the two arms overlap each other in a spaced, offset position, creating a gap between the tips of the two arms where wires may be slid into the space without the need to open the pivotable arm.